Sweet Dreams
by AspergianStoryteller
Summary: Before possessing Luke, Kronos decided to do a little test run...


Title: Sweet Dreams.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Horror.

Summary: Before possessing Luke, Kronos decided to do a little test run... Time: not sure. Whenever you think is appropriate. Don't own Percy Jackson.

_The horrible part: on a velvet dais at the back of the room lay a three-meter-long golden casket. A sarcophagus, engraved with Ancient Greek scenes of cities in flames and heroes dying grisly deaths. Despite the sunlight streaming through the windows, the casket made the whole room feel cold... _

I wasn't expecting to be attacked in bed. Who is? Well, if we were out on a quest I wouldn't be so relaxed in my sleep, but who expects a surprise after curfew at camp? Okay, there was that time Connor and Travis thought it would be funny to let those crazy robotic toy monsters of Beckendorf's loose around camp, and every Summer there's at least one night attack drill but that's besides the point. This was no prank, no drill, heck, it wasn't even a normal (normal for half-bloods) monster attack. It didn't involve something with actual fangs, claws, poison or fire breath. No, this was something much worse, way more horrible.

When I was asleep, something attacked me in my dreams and seeped through them. It started when I was invisible in the Underworld again, eavesdropping on Kronos talking tactics with his cronies. Usually, he senses me fairly soon, so it was odd when a full five minutes passed before he dismissed the monster (something with a woman's upper body and two snake tails for legs) and addressed me. It always gives me an unpleasant shock when he does that.

**'Hello young hero.' **

Geeze, I can never get used to that cold, ancient, heavy voice.

**'Having fun up there? Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to eavesdrop?' **

Was _Kronos_ of all people (people including immortals of all kinds) lecturing me on manners?

**'What do they teach you children at that camp? Slaying monsters. There's much more to surviving than that... Like keeping away from a dangerous place like my current home. Perhaps I should give you a lesson then.' **

Uh oh. Time to exit! Wake up Percy, wake up! Mentally fleeing back to my own head where it was safe, evil laughter followed me. I thought I could outrun it.

As I reached the familiar place of my own dreams, there came an invading cold feeling, spreading into my body like a frosty Winter breeze. I'd never felt anything quite like it. Following the cold was a sinking, heavy sensation pulling my body down as though I was falling. What the Hades was going on!

_**'Your tiny pathetic mind is too easy to get into, boy. I should have followed you back sooner. It would have saved me so much trouble.' **_

Oh my Gods, he followed me? A cold _**'yes'**_ hissed in answer, and sent hot pain throbbing through me.

Freezing, suffocating darkness. I imagined vicious, scythe-like claws tearing into my mind, picking through my thoughts and memories as easily as I would read a book. Or as easily as someone without Dyslexia would anyway. Icy water in my blood, stabbing at my nerves and making my blood vessels squirm uncomfortably inside me.

_'Stop it! Get the heck out of my head!' _

Kronos chuckled evilly. How else do you expect the king titan to chuckle? _**'I'm just taking information in exchange for what you overheard before. It's only **_**fair,**_** yes? Answer me, boy.' **_

'Argh!'

_'Yes! Now go away!' _

_**'Is your curiosity satisfied?' **_

_'I can't help it if I overhear you in Tartarus! I can't control what I dream!' _

_**'That's not my problem. Farewell for now, child of Poiseidon. Sweet dreams.' **_

XXX xxx XXX

When Kronos left me, I woke up bathed in sweat, shivering and wrapped in tangled sheets. There was water from the fountain everywhere. It must have been wild while I was trapped in sleep. Hope I don't slip in the morning. That'd be a laugh. A son of the Sea God slipping up on a spill. Oh wait, I've already done that. Annabeth and Grover took ages to stop laughing at me.

I didn't want to fall asleep again yet either. I was too scared that I'd have to see Kronos again. Might as well clean up. There's a cabinet full of cleaning products on the wall where I got a towel from to mop up. It didn't take long, but the work was soothing. By the time it was done and I sat down by the fountain, my hands had stopped shaking so violently.

I wondered if I could just stay up, but it was only one-o-clock. At camp you don't waste sleep when almost everyday is training time.

The fountain filled up with water again while I was cleaning. It smells like sea, but when I give in to it's enticing whisper, it tastes like blue Cherry coke. Were you worried about me, Dad? Are you watching over me?

XXX xxx XXX

_**'It's almost a shame my grandchildren don't visit me more often. It's been so long since I've possessed someone, and playing with them is such **_**fun.**_**' **_

XXX xxx XXX

What do you think? Does this seem like how Percy would say it? Thanks for reading!


End file.
